TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time
TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time '''is the 23rd episode of MAD Season 1, and the 23rd overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''TwiGH School Musical: Edward Cullen and Jacob Black get some musical competition for Bella Swan's heart! Avenger Time: The Avengers get transported to a more adventurous time. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that ''Kung Fu Panda 2'' is beating ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' in the box office. #Opening Scene #[[TwiGH School Musical|'TwiGH School Musical']] (Movie Parody of Twilight and High School Musical) #Animated Marginals segment #Arthur lifts Excalibur to start car (Animated by Mike Wartella) #For Demis Books (Book Parody of the For Dummies Books / Spoof on Demi Lovato) (Ad Parodies segment) #Deer Acting as G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (Movie Parody of G.I. Joe: the Rise of Cobra/animated by Fwak Animation) (Cartoon) #MADucation 101 - Lesson in History (MADucation 101 segment/animated by Dave Redl) #One Busy Day At a Highway Restaurant (Animated by Don Martin/Cyber Chicken) #Meep! My Dad Says (TV Parody of $h*! My Dad Says ''/ Spoof on Road Runner from [[Looney Tunes|''Looney Tunes]]) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Fish complaining about worms (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Kids playing Go Fish with Bakugan cards (Cartoon) (Game Parody of Go Fish and Bakugan) #Spy vs. Spy - Toilet Plunger and Hacksaw (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Sonic the Hedgehog Brand Sneakers (Spoof on Sonic the Hedgehog) (Ad Parodies segment) #Bazooka Joe's Teeth (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[Avenger Time|'Avenger Time']] (Comic Parody of ''the Avengers'' / TV Parody of Adventure Time) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Bazooka Joe's Teeth) Dog licks mom's face that has gum. (Animated by Mike Wartella) (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the first time Scooby-Doo showed up, and also the first episode of MAD that does not show on iTunes. *This is the second time Adventure Time, Sonic the Hedgehog, and For Dummies Books, and also the second appearance of the MADucation 101 segment. *Seth Green, who voiced Jacob Black and Captain America in this episode, does the voice of Chris Griffin from ''Family Guy''. *Most of the sound effects in Spy vs. Spy are low quality for some reason as if like this was made in Flash. *Rachel Ramras reprised her role as Sue Sylvester from uGlee. *'Avenger Time' is a spoof of Adventure Time, another television show on Cartoon Network. *The Deer Hunter, Dear Abby and Dear John were guesses to the deer's charades. The correct response was G.I. Joe: the Rise of Cobra. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Thor, James, and Vince Goodson *Grey DeLisle - Gabriella and Demi Lovato *Keith Ferguson - Edward Cullen, Ice King, and Henry Goodson *Clare Grant - Alice Cullen and Mom *Seth Green - Jacob Black, Captain America, and British Soldier *Rachel Ramras - Bella Swan, Finn, and Sue Sylvester *Kevin Shinick - Troy, Hulk, Iron Man, Jake, Red Skull, Road Runner, and the MAD News Anchor *Dana Snyder - The Watcher, Buck, and Sonic the Hedgehog Brand Sneakers Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes